Salvation: Legend of Silver Fangs
by kanshou87
Summary: Caught in the maelstorm of the Ancient War, Kuran had casted a spell on himself to prevent further destruction of his people. He was then awakened by two children who would craft his destiny as well as theirs. Spoilers for VK ancestral arc chp 59-61
1. Prolouge: Ancient Wars

Title: **Salvation**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: kanshou87  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 07-27-09, Updated: 07-27-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,147

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Salvation

Author's notes: This story is inspired by Hino sensei's latest VK chapter as well as Green Day's song 21 guns. I'm giving an estimate of three chapters to finish the whole fanfiction. I wish to thank Sagakure for the lovely scanlations and her endless contribution to the fandom. Please do not read if you don't like spoilers. This story is totally AU with a few scenes from the original manga. I have created my own theory of Ancestor Kaname's revival, so whatever I have said is not REAL! I have also added a few OCs characters to fit into the story, so please don't flame me!

_**Edit: Thank you, YenGirl for the typos! Really appreciated it!**_

Rating: K+ for mild violence and dark angst.

// - flashback

_Italic - _thoughts

Summary: Kaname finally found the meaning of his existence – to be loved.

_When you are at the end of the road,_

_And you lost all sense of control, _

_And your thoughts have taken its toll,_

_When your minds break the spirit of your soul…_

_Green Day - 21 Guns_

The pureblood stared at the lifeless form before him. Tears of anguish streaked down his bloodied face as he watched the body transform into a heap of dust. He was too late… The Hunters were a step ahead of him. Somehow, they have managed deactivate the protection spell barrier and barged into his residence without any resistance. The disheveled room showed signs of intense struggle – shattered glass pieces scattered on the floor with several pile of dead bodies. His mate had fought to her death before her killer impaled a silver blade through her heart.

The vampire clenched his fist in anger.

_Yuki..._

He should have trusted his instincts to turn back when he had the chance to, just moments before he left for the front line. It felt just like yesterday when he saw her smiling at him, wishing him a save journey back home. The vampire knew his wife was still angry with him for forbidding her to follow him to the battlefield and asking her to hide in their mansion. In return, he promised her a gift: a preserved rare rose in a resin bloomed only once in every decade. Yuki eventually settled on that attractive offer and finally, gave up. She gave her beloved a cheeky smile before she pecked a soft kiss on his lips. Little that he knew, it was his last.

The emptiness that he had felt was quickly replaced with an uncontrollable rage. How dare the Fates played him this way? He was the King of the Vampires; the strongest and most powerful creature to ever walk the Earth. He possessed strength that none had, yet he could not prevent the death of his loved one.

_What the point of winning if everything you have ever fought for was now lost? _

_Peace between vampires and humans? _

**To HELL WITH THAT!**

The burning aura fuelled by hatred and sorrow evolved into an intense, overdrive-like explosion, wiping out everything within its path- regardless of friend or foe. Buildings and constructions crumbled into ashes in the blink of an eye. Massive earthquakes cracked open the earth, allowing hot molten lava escaped from its crust. The world was on the brink of destruction…

_The path of a pureblood vampire is a tragic one, filled with darkness and despair. _

It was told that when the Creator has created Earth, he had accidentally created a being that possessed immeasurable power - purebloods. They were born with the ability to change humans into vampires, killers of the night with a bloody appetite. Somehow, these deadly creatures have escaped the Creator's control and plagued the Earth with their destructive power. In order to stop their menace, He has bestowed some human individuals the powers which could match the power of vampires – the Hunters. As prophesized by the Book of Ancients, the purebloods were cursed by the Creator to suffer disastrous ends and were doomed to extinction by one of their own kind – a heavy price to pay for their betrayal.

"Kuran-sama has gone berserk!"

"What should we do, Lieutenant Hanabusa-sama? We are no match for his powers!"

"Let me deal with aniki. Round up the remaining ones immediately!"

"Hai, Keishin-taichou!"

A tall figure appeared from the cloud of ashes. He wore a similar outfit as the Kuran leader, bearing the family's crest. His distinguished features made him stand out from the group of vampire soldiers especially his pair of crimson eyes. And they were telling him that his brother, Kuran Kaname was beyond gone. The amber eyes held no emotions, only hatred and sorrow.

_Do you know what have you done, brother? _

"Guess I have no choice… Men, initiate Spell Lockdown!"

"Hai!"

Each of the pureblood vampires positioned themselves, followed by the nobles behind forming a large circle around the fury vampire. Each of them drew blood sigils beneath them while some chanted spells in effort to calm him down. After the procedures were completed, the area circled was enveloped in a soft bluish glow. All of the sudden, beams of light emitted from the blood sigils towards the pureblood, forming manacles to restrain the raging vampire.

With his elder brother successfully subdued by the magical chains, Keishin Kuran forced himself through the semi-vacuum space, trying to get near to his brother. By hook or by crook, he needed to save him, regardless of how hopeless the situation was. He had promised Yuki -chan that he would look after his aniki in times when she could not be by his side. Now that she was no longer here, he would take her place to be his protector and prevent the catastrophe that his elder brother has unconsciously triggered from his sister's death.

Mustering every ounce of strength he had, Keishin stormed through the fog of smoke and leapt into the air. As he was about to land, he unsheathed his double sword, aiming towards his brother's back. The weapon plunged through his body without complications but the attack hardly wounded the vampire. His aniki's power barrier was still intact, fuel by the outburst of his unstable emotions. A pureblood's powers were strongly tied in with their feelings, thus it was vital to keep themselves under control, even if that meant they could never grieve for their loved ones. Keishin was thrown back by the deflection of the barrier; the momentum of the hit sent him crashing down towards some boulders. He winced as he stood up, feeling the pain of his cracked ribs and broken left hand. The place where he had stabbed his brother healed almost immediately after the sword was taken out.

Shaken by the pain, the raging pureblood began to break free. He let out a bloodcurdling howl and jerked harshly on his restraints. Another blast of the vampire's powerful aura created a reciprocal wave lash attack, wiping out some of his captors. Looking at how dire the situation had become, Keishin braced himself for the last option – direct combat.

With both hands firmly gripping his katana, he lunged at his brother. With the other vampires distracting him, he was led to a vulnerable position with his front wide open for Keishin's attack. The katana landed onto his torso, plunged deeply into his heart. As a result, the creature wailed in pain. His attention was now drawn to the source that was hurting him. In a flash, his hand reached for his younger brother's throat, tightening his grip around it.

"Why are you stopping me, Keishin?"

"Please stop what you are doing, aniki… You are gonna kill us all!"

"They are going to pay for what they did to Yuki! And if you are getting in my way, so will you…"

Keishin wheezed as he felt his windpipe squashed by his brother's grasp.

"… Look at yourself, brother. Look at what you had become…"

"You dare to mock my judgment, Keishin?"

"No… But, is this what Yuki-chan would want?"

The words spent triggered something in his clouded mind.

_/Garden of Eden… Her warm hands in his… Her beautiful laughter…/_

He remembered the first time he had met her. She was an outcast, just like him.

_/"I could never hate Him, Kaname… He created me and gave me life. Just like a father…" _

"_How could you say that after all He has done to us? He's the reason why we ended up like this," he retorted._

"_You have the right to be angry with him, but I have a feeling there is a reason behind His doings…" _

_Despite what she has said, Yuki could not hide her saddened expression. The pureblood clenched his fist in anger watching his lover's tears held back in those beautiful amber eyes. He vowed silently that he would seek a way to protect his girl and exact his revenge towards the Creator. _

"_Kaname, please promise me that you would not hold any grudge against Him…"_

_The pureblood was shocked beyond disbelief upon hearing Yuki's words. It was as if she could read through his mind. Was he so obvious? _

"_Anything you say, Yuki." _

_He wrapped her soft hand in his, feeling its warmth radiating through his cold pale skin. He was swept away by her big heart – the power of forgiveness. Her innocence gave him strength to carry on, to forget and move on with his life. _

"_Isn't it wonderful if we could unite the humans and vampires together as one? Then no one will suffer anymore, right?"/_

_Thank you, Yuki… I will fulfill your wish._

A flash of light replaced the previous bluish ones, freezing anything it touches… The last thing that Keishin saw was darkness…

_Where am I? _

Keishin Kuran was surrounded by puffy clouds around him. It reminded him of somewhere familiar… almost like _heaven._ Did he manage to stop his brother in time?

"You did an excellent job, brother."

_Speak of the devil…_

His brother's figure materialized in front of him. The pureblood's looks were serene, unlike his visage looking ones that Keishin saw during their fight.

"I have used all my remaining powers to stop the destruction. I have absorbed all the purebloods' power to cast this spell and they were put into deep slumber, including me. Once the spell wore off, they would be awakened again."

"But, aniki… without purebloods the vampire society will…"

"..be in chaos, I know. That's why I put you in charge, Keishin. I trust you could do the job well…"

"I would never be a good leader like you, aniki… Maybe you should choose others…"

"There is nobody capable of leading the Kuran family except for you, my brother. After all you are the one who had stopped me from almost breaking my promise to Yuki, didn't you?"

"Brother…"

The younger vampire could not stop his tears flowing from his face. It was painful yet bittersweet to bid his brother goodbye. Kaname gave his brother a fierce hug. He never knew that parting would be so painful…since purebloods practically had an eternal life to start with… Keishin's vision began to blur each second, until he could see no more. The next thing he knew, he found himself lying on the ground with his men circled around him.

"Taichou! Are you alright?"

_One day, we will meet again…_

The young vampire swore that he had heard his aniki's voice echoed through his mind. _Yes, they would definitely be reunited again… And when the day comes, he would be lonely no more… _

"Lieutenant Hanabusa, please instruct you men to keep all the purebloods' bodies at our secret base. Make sure no harm comes to them."

"I don't understand… You mean, they are not…"

"No. My elder brother put a spell to put all the purebloods into a deep sleep. They would eventually regain their consciousness when their time has come. For now, I will be taking over my brother's place as the head of Kuran Clan," Keishin said as he lifted up his right sleeve.

Underneath it, Keishin revealed the crest of the Kuran house, emblazoned on his upper arm. Recognizing the symbol, Lieutenant Hanubusa kneeled down before him, followed by the rest of the vampires, acknowledging their newly appointed leader.

TBC

A/N: This is my theory of how vampires were created. In this story, I used back the main characters names for vampire ancestors. For example, Hanabusa here refers to the ancestor of Hanabusa clan. So please don't get confused. Again, this is only an AU story, don't flame me for messing up the story. It's only a fanfic.

Please review and comment.

P/s: For those of you who are waiting for "What About Us?", its gonna be updated soon. So, hang in there… I'm so sorry for the awful delay.


	2. Discovery

A/N: Thank you for your patience. It looks like I have left this fanfic hanging for almost a year. It's time for me to update this one. Lucky for me, my muses finally relented to cooperate with me and successfully whipped up a rough idea on chapter one. As you would have realized, the title of this story has been replaced with _**Salvation: Legend of the Silver Fangs**_. I think the title fits better in comparison with the previous one. This has to do with the story plot as it develops later on. The modified plot is concurrent with the ongoing VK plot, focusing on Kaname's ancestral history (chapter 60-61). Hence, there will be similar scenes here and there referred at different points in the story, but I assure you, they are not exactly the same. I'm sticking to the same prologue that I have written under Salvation and augmented the plot away from my first draft; making it less awkward for readers who are following Hino's timeline. Last but not least, I hope you enjoy my version of the Kaname's past and his adventure across time before he become was he is today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way. They are the properties of Hino Matsuri. So please don't sue me. : )

Summary: Caught in the maelstrom of the Ancient War, Kuran the oldest of the purebloods had casted a spell on himself to prevent further destruction of his people. A few millennia had passed before he was unexpectedly awakened by two children. Little did he know, these kids whom he befriended will change his destiny and make him rediscovered the meaning of his existence.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Previously on Salvation: 

"I was too late. She's dead now." ~!Ancestor Kuran

"I could never hate Him, Kaname. He gave me life… Just like a Father." ~!Ancestor Yuuki

"Men, initiate spell lockdown, now! _What have you, my brother?_" ~Keishin

"We will meet again, one day. My love…"

**Stokesville, Year 0019**

Rays of sunlight pierced through the thick canopies of the Zephyr Forest, lightening up the lush forest floor. Wild flowers bloomed in anticipation of morning sun followed by the chirping of birds getting ready to start the day.

At the far side of the forest, a young girl popped her head out from the hedge of wild thickets growing by the undulating Olson stream. Yume crawled out from the thick bushes and let out a heavy sigh. Alas, her missing friend was nowhere to be found.

The poor lass had been searching high and low for an hour but there was no sign of him. Her creamy face was glistened with perspiration and was flushed crimson from the blazing heat. There were also a few blotches of dried mud sported on the fabric of her tattered blouse – an inevitable outcome for stepping on puddles hidden at random places in the jungle.

The child's hair was in a mess too; a few locks had strayed from her once kept ponytail. Her long fringe did not help much. In fact, it started to annoy her greatly. No matter how many times she tucked them behind the shell of her ears; hindering her sight. It would stubbornly revert back to the same position – on her forehead.

Yume wiped off a bead of sweat with her already damp sleeves while silently muttered a curse at the torturous weather. Spring has not come to an end, yet the temperature in Raven Valley has been awfully warm, like it was middle of summer. Strangely enough, it has not affected the environment as much as she thought it would be. The villagers have yet to face any signs of water crisis - the wells were still providing them sufficient water supply. Perhaps there was a shift in Nature's course or retribution for men's sinful ways designed from God Himself. She heard tales told by the wise village chief in one of the campfire sessions, where the world would come to an end by the will of God. As encrypted in the Book of Ancients, the Creator would purify the Earth and recreate it through the destruction of mankind.

Yume shuddered at that thought.

At that moment, her consciousness was overpowered by a indescribable force. Her eyes rolled back, body trembled viciously, as if she was under deep trance. A series of events flashed before her like she was watching fast forwarded scenes from a movie.

_War..._

_/"I'm so sorry, I should have been there."/_

_Destruction... _

_/"I love you, Kaname. Please promise me you will not hold any grudge against Him..." /_

_Death..._

_/"I promise we will be together again..."/_

And then it ended.

"Wow, what was that all about? Gosh, it must be the heat..,"

Still feeling pretty dazed from the bizarre ordeal, Yume reeled down to the nearest tree and leaned against it. She clutched her now throbbing head, trying to make sense of what she had seen in her vision.

Nothing.

She couldn't recall anything.

Yume gritted her teeth in frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated...

Unknown to her, a shadow crept quietly amongst the underbrush, drawing nearer each step towards the unsuspicious girl...

.

A high pitch scream echoed through the forest, scaring some its inhabitants away.

.

"Gosh, Yume, you don't need to hit me so hard, you know." commented the silver-haired boy, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Don't...you **EVER** scare me like that again..." Yume warned, trying to regain her composure.

"You don't have to be so hyped up about it. It's just peek-a-boo," retorted the twelve-year old.

"Peek-a-boo, huh? Well, the next time you try to scare me, I will make sure I will hit your head against the wall so hard that you won't feel it there anymore," she scolded angrily.

"Do you know how worried I am? I thought something bad might have happened to you... I..."

Yume gave in to her childish fear and broke down. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she sobbed in relief. Kassler was alive and well with his mischievous smile standing before her. Logic told her that she should be happy instead of being upset with her friend.

The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in Kassler's arms. His right hand was caressing her head gently in circles, trying to calm down her trembling body.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I promise I won't do that again. Please stop crying..." he apologised remorsefully.

Kassler knew he had gone overboard when he took off earlier without telling Yume about it. At that time, Yume was sound asleep under an oak tree with a leopard fur cover draped over her shoulder. He had totally forgotten the fact she was afraid of being alone after having a bitter experience in the past.

The silver haired boy remembered the panic attack when he returned to an empty makeshift straw bed. Disturbing thoughts plagued his mind as he frantically searched for the lost child until he found her near the riverbank.

"I...forgive you, baka. But, I won't you go off so easily..."

An evil smirk curved on Yume's face as her hands reached down Kassler's side...

.

"Please stop, Yume... I can't take it anymore...Stop..."

The boy rolled on the soft grass bursting in laughter, struggling to get Yume off him. She knew Kassler's weak spots and trickled him mercilessly. But after extracting her revenge on her friend, she finally relented to his plea and dispatched herself from the boy.

"Who's laughing now, Kassler? Haha..."

As soon she finished speaking, the rain came pouring down on them. Shielding Yume with his shirt, they dashed off to the nearest shelter that they could find.

.

"Look at you, Kassler. You are totally drenched," teased Yume as she threw a few twigs into the flame.

"And whose fault is it, pray tell?" asked the boy sarcastically while he peeled off his soaked shirt before drying it near the fire.

"It was your fault to start with. If you had told me where you have wandered off in the first place, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess," retorted the girl in defence.

"The blame's on me then. Sigh... I wonder when the storm's going to settle down."

Both children managed to seek refuge at a cave not far from the riverside. The raging storm has lasted for an hour and it looked like it was getting worse by the minute. The occasional loud thunder and the howling of the wind did the children no good as they struggled to sleep. Both Yume and Kassler were wrapped in a fur coat, trying their best to keep warm from the chilly air.

.

_Swish... swish..._

"Kassler, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound... It's coming from inside," said Yume, pointing towards the interior of the cave.

He squint his eyes, trying to look out for the any sign of living creature or movements.

"I see nothing, Yume. Maybe it's just the wind. Just ignore it."

_/ Come here, my child... It's alright /_

"It's calling out for me... I... need to go."

Without warning, Yume dashed into the deeper parts of the cave. Kassler was caught by surprise and followed her immediately.

.

The two children stared in awe as they stood before a gigantic slab when they reached the end of the cave. There were multiple cravings adorned on its decrepit surface, some of them are ancient words which none of them could understand. However, underneath that farrago of carving, there was one that stood out distinctively compared to the others. It was a picture of a Lily, a symbol to be more precise, craved at the entrance of the slab.

"This is fascinating. Since when do caves have beautiful pictures like this?"

"Maybe it's a hidden passage to the some secret chamber or something. Like Treasure Island."

Yume took a step forward, inspecting the slab in detail.

Her next step was as surprising to her as to Kassler.

"Inside lays an eternal flower blooming in Paradise... No words could describe the heartfelt pain for your departure," she read out loud as she traced her fingers across the scribbling located below the symbol.

A flash of scenes came projected in her mind like before, only this time it was less vague.

_A man in a trench coat with tears trailing down his face. Dead bodies were strewn all around him. But he paid no heed to that. He knelt before a bouquet of wittering white lilies on the ground, one hand collecting a heap of silvery dust in his hand._

"_My love...Why?"_

_The scene turned red... _

His friend was talking gibberish as she read the 'description', like she was muttering something in another language while in trance mode. Finally, he held her by the shoulder and shook her hardly.

"Yume! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"You're scaring me, kid. What's going on? Ever since we met at the riverbank, you have been acting very strangely..." said Kassler in a worry tone.

"I had a vision. About a man crying in a middle of a battlefield of some sort...There's something hidden behind this door. We need to open it."

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know how to get in the first place..."

His sentence was cut short when the giant slab door slid opened.

"Oh okay, maybe you do...Guess I spoke too soon..."

Yume and Kassler both mustered their courage and entered. There was no spectacular inside accept for a couple for crumbling relics and thick debris. But was took their breath away was a sleeping wolf covered with thick brownish coat lying at the side of the broken stairway.

Its ears perked up as it pick up the sound of footsteps approaching. The creature opened its eyes and looked cautiously at the intruders.

Yume was taken aback when the pair of garnet met her brown ones. Somehow it reminded of the man she saw in her vision.

"_So you finally came, little girl?"_

The question projected in her head.

_So it could talk. Telepathy, perhaps,_ said Yume to herself. 

"Who are you?"

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. *dodges rocks from readers* The next chapter will contain some of the important stuff related to the main plot, so I decided to cut this chapter short... **Please read and review!** Thanks again for being patience with the updates.


End file.
